


Витамины в таблетках

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Zlovo EKB
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Двое пьяных, гитара, 4 аккорда, 2 такта.Фем!Ваня Власов/Макс Махов





	1. Витамины в таблетках

**Hima — Витамины в таблетках**

На максовой вписке трезвых давно не было. Да и стоящих на ногах — тоже. Большинство съебало домой, некоторые развалились на диване и около него, создавая видимость свалки алкоголиков.

Макс сидел на кухне, обнимая гитару, допив, кажется, последние остатки егеря. Он бы щас сыграл что-нибудь, но пальцы уже не слушались, поэтому вместо простого ля минор выходило какое-то говно.

Рядом на табуретку плюхается тело. С помятым лицом и путанной копной кудряшек. Она опять ебанула каре буквально перед приездом. Аня часто так делала — обрежет, а потом по полгода ходит отращивает, при этом умудряясь беситься и исходить на говно, что волосы так медленно растут. Хотя, это же Мышка, она умудрялась исходить на говно по любому случаю.

— Ты же спала. Чего проснулась? — Макс припомнил, как она заснула, свернувшись в кресле… Вопрос отпал сам собой.

— Да тухло стало. Ты не играешь, ящик не орет… Это что за туса такая? — Аня закидывает ногу на ногу, из-за чего их коленки упираются друг в друга.

Эти два часа сна, конечно, пошли ей на пользу, но она все равно была пьяной, а мозг хотел развлекаться.

— Петь хочу! — отрезает она. — Маэстро, ебашьте.

— Мы же нахуй всех разбудим, потом по ебальнику ещё выхватим.

— Ну, по ебальнику выхватишь ты, а мне только пальчиком пригрозят, — поправляя прическу говорит Аня. — Блять, да мы тихонечко, Максимка, ну пожалуйста…

— Ааааа, ладно. Что тебе, Олежу ЛСП? — Махов ставит гитару на колено, проверяя ее настройку.

— Нахуй. Давай Химу. — Макс бросает на нее скептический взгляд. — Хули палишь? Играй давай.

— Что именно?

— Олдовое давай.

Максу, в принципе похуй, он начинает играть первое, что приходит в голову, а вот по Ане становится заметно, что она не этого ожидала. 4 аккорда на 2 такта.

_Витамины в таблетках._   
_ И мечты обрывками тлел камин,_   
_ Копила на билет к любви._   
_ Тёплое лето пело мне «не замерзай»,_   
_ Но оказалось я — не Герда,_   
_ А ты не мой Кай._

Они оба лажают. Мышка не тянет больше половины трека, Макс слетает с аккордов слишком часто.

Картавого переебывает с того, как поет Аня: надрывно, вкладывая в нее, кажется, чуть больше, чем нужно для обычной пьяной посиделки. А Аню ебашит от того, что она сейчас поет эту песню для того, с кем она слишком ассоциировалась. Просто она не Герда, а Макс не ее Кай.

Эмоций слишком много у обоих. У Макса это своего рода стыд: будто он услышал то, что предназначалось не ему. Он отставляет гитару, потому что после такого играть просто нет сил. Мышка же отключаета в себе последние тормоза, а алкоголь подталкивает к краю.

Сейчас ей похуй.  
На всё.  
На всех.

Она просто подаётся вперёд и впивается в губы Махова.

Поцелуй слишком болезненный, слишком эмоциональный, слишком трезвый. Макс аккуратно кладет руку ей на затылок, сминая мягкие кудряшки. А Ане надо выплеснуть все по максимуму, чтоб стало легче. Она отрывается первой.

— Эй, Герда. Все супер, — Макс прижимает ее к груди, и гладит по голове.

— Ты все равно на Кая не похож. — Куда-то футболку бормочет девушка, и ей становится спокойно.


	2. Краски

**Максим Свобода - Краски**

"Анечка, ну будь другом, сделай обложку"

Власова смотрела на это сообщение с каким-то нездоровым интересом. С афишами все было чуть проще, вот название, вот пары, делай как видишь. А тут обложка. Для альбома. Для альбома Макса Махова.

Аня уже представляла, что она будет рисовать, потому что демки она слушала вместе со всеми екбшниками в их чате, когда Махов кидал их на оценку. Звук, конечно, был не заебумба, но слушать было реально. В принципе, ничего необычного там не было - поп-панк под акустику.

"Сделаю все что хочешь, только нарисуй"

А вот это уже заявка на победу. Аня набирает "Ладно" и отправляет. Ей было интересно, на сколько Макс готов зайти ради облоги, и вот это "сделаю все что хочешь" означало, что очень далеко.

"Мышка, ты лучшая! Я кину тебе альбом" приходит следом, и через несколько секунд прилетает ссылка на гугл-диск. Она включает первый трек. И как бы помягче сказать...

Ее переебало.

Кидд всё-таки умел делать из максовых демок конфетку. Альбом звучал неиронично цельно, несмотря на то, что по отдельности треки вообще сочетались.

Обложка, в представлении, начала меняться. И возникала проблема. Аня рисовала только в диджитале и красок у нее не было от слова нихуяшеньки. Господи блять боже. Под такой альбом нужна была обложка в более традиционном варианте.

Власова матерится, но всё-таки собирается в магазин. Тратить много у нее нет возможности, поэтому она просто идёт в ближайший канцелярский и берет самую дешёвую гуашь и маленький набор кистей. Бумаги дома, слава богам, хоть жопой жуй.

Рисуется все достаточно легко. Только вот отжимать кисти приходится пальчиками, из-за чего ее руки, и соответственно лицо, все в красках. Под глазом, у носа, на щеке, даже на кончике носа - все в ярких и бледных разноцветных мазках.

Мышка заканчивает рисовать и поднимает глаза к ноутбуку. На черном экране отражается ее измазанное лицо, и Аня начинает гореть. Она берет телефон, фоткается, чтоб краски было лучше видно, и отправляет с подписью "Нет блять ты только посмотри".

Макс отвечает не сразу. И лучше бы не отвечал вообще.

"Чуть цветокора наебнуть надо, а так заебись обложка"

"Долбоеб"  
"Я из-за тебя теперь прыщами пороюсь"  
"Больше не проси афиши делать, можешь просто нахуй сразу идти"

"Я тоже тебя люблю" - Макс уже давно научился переводить с электромышыного на человеческий.  
"Когда приедешь, я соскучился"

"Обложку завтра скину и с тебя миллион уходки, потому что у меня денег нет лечить ебальник"  
"На презентацию приеду"  
"Бесишь"

* * *


	3. Футболка

**Асия - Футболка**

Втрубке гудки.

Вообще, она не любила звонить, но Макс не отвечал даже в телеге, поэтому звонок - последняя возможность с ним связаться.

В трубке гудки.

Она убирает телефон от уха, отчего на экране загорается фото. Очень старое фото, сделанное во времена, когда словоекб ещё не разваливалось по частям, а у Макса и Ани отношения были... Были. Когда они тусили все вместе на последние деньги и когда раскуривали последнюю сигу из-за отсутствия этих самых денег.

В пизду.

Если не берет, значит чем-то занят... Или кем-то. И от этой мысли накрывает какой-то ненормальной болью. Аня запускает руку в волосы и начинает тихо скулить. Воспоминания лезут сплошным потоком, от которых хочется биться головой об стену, лишь бы не переживать снова все дерьмо.

Спокойно.

Мышка смотрит на телефон, на котором до сих пор горит фото. Махов в старой футболке, которую надо было выкинуть как только она ее увидела, затягивался, кажется, косяком. Макс тогда был легкомысленным придурком и вписывался в любую движуху, а Аня влюбилась в эту его дурость. Только вот для Макса она просто была как младшая сестрёнка. А потом появилась Алла.

Дыши.

На Аллу даже злится не получалось, слишком она светлая для такого, а злиться на Макса она не могла из-за этой блядской влюбленности. В итоге приходилось злиться на себя, за то что она такая вспыльчивая и с какого-то хуя такая чувствительная. Хотя может и к лучшему, что после ее проебов на версусе, они посрались и не общались толком. Отпускало конечно, но не сильно.

Все хорошо.

Сейчас надо только задушить в себе все и снова набрать это ебучий контакт с этой ненавистной фоткой. Зелёная трубка как курок. Щелчок.

В трубке гудки.

\- Макс...


	4. Знаешь что мне нужно

**Kidd — Знаешь что мне нужно**

«Платья для телок» говорит себе Аня, выбирая очередную толстовку, хотя то чёрное платице вот прямо смотрит на нее. Она подходит к стойке с ним только для того, чтобы удостовериться, что нет ее размера. Эски разбирали как горячие пирожки, но как на зло, среди XL и L висела одинокая S. Закатив глаза, она берет это платье и идёт в примерочную.

На кассе она оплачивает синюю толстовку, кепку с прямым козырьком, которую она выловила на задворках H&M, и то самое платье. Слишком оно хорошо село, чтоб его не взять.

Текст на Браги выучен, рюкзак почти собран. Почему почти? Аня думает, есть ли смысл брать платье? Но потом она кидает платье в рюкзак и сама улыбается от собственной идеи. Пора воспользоваться тем, что она девочка.

Самолёт приземляется рано утром и она едет к старому другу, у которого всегда вписывается на время ивента. В этот раз она может улететь ночью в воскресенье и остаться на афтепати после баттлов, что несомненно радует. На квартире она первым делом идёт в душ, потому что после самолёта голова похожа на пиздец, впрочем, как и лицо.

Лежать в ванне она себе позволить не может, а вот постоять полчаса под горячим душем — легко. Сонливость утекает в водосток и Мышке становится легче.

К Синдрому она подходит во всеоружии. Ну, то есть, в том самом черном платье. Мальчики были в ахуенезе. Почти все. Только Махов выдал сухое «классно выглядишь» и съебался дальше организовывать. Ане аж обидненько стало.

Ее баттл был последним, поэтому все более-менее привыкли к ее виду, даже Дима перестал шутить, что Аня, оказывается, ничего такая телочка.

Осознание, что она стала чемпионкой зловоекб приходит после некоторого количества выпитого. Тусить на драмке они не стали — холодно что пиздец, а вот засесть у Макса на неопределенное время — самое оно. И тепло, и наливают, и нет посторонних глаз.

Мышка идёт на кухню за очередной порцией бухла, только обратно она не возвращается. Хозяин квартиры останавливает ее. Утыкается ей в шею и говорит только для нее:

— Почему ты такая красивая, а, Мышка?

Мышка лишь расплывается в улыбке.

— Знаешь чего я хочу? Причем очень давно…

— Знаю, дверь хотя бы закрой, долбоеб.

Макс дверь на кухню закрывает, и возвращается к румяной Власовой.

— Ань, ты пиздец. — Махов ведёт рукой вверх по оголенному бедру, поднимая и без того короткую юбку.

— Завались уже, а.

Макс сдерживает себя как может, лишь бы не оставить засосы на этой светлой коже. Платье поднимается все выше, пока руки Макса не опускаются на оголенные ягодицы девушки. Аня же рукой держится за серые волосы Махова, аккуратно подталкивая в нужном направлении.

Макс поднимает и садит ее на стол. Он отодвигает ее белье и чувствует как она намокла. Махов проводит пальцами сначала по клитору, от чего Аня стонать начинает, но Макс быстро закрывает ей рот ладонью; спускается пальцами ниже и входит в нее такую скользкую и горячую.

Мозг плавится от картины перед ним: одна рука, к которой прилипали длинные кудряшки, закрывает ее громкий рот, вторая рука двигается между ее ног, кажется, слишком резко, потому что взгляд Мышки плывет, а ее тонкие пальчики никак не могут справиться с ширинкой на максовых джинсах.

Максу хочется пошутить, что она смогла победить Браги, но проиграла ширинке, но портить такой момент он не собирается, поэтому просто сбавляет немного темп. И делает ещё хуже. От медленных движений Аню накрывает ещё сильней и она просто опускает руки.

— Ну, нет, Мышка, так не пойдет. — Макс наклоняется и обжигает дыханием ее кожу. — Либо ты хоть что-то делаешь, либо я прекращаю.

Сквозь ладонь слышится злобное «Сука», и Аня все же справляется с блядским замком с пуговицей. Она запускает руку в трусы и начинает надрачивать Максу так, что теперь стонать начинает именно он. Она рвет ритм, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, и Макс повторяет тоже самое с ней.

Когда становится слишком невыносимо, Махов просто вытаскивает из нее пальцы, растирает оставшуюся на них смазку по члену и входит в узкое разгоряченное тело. Их общий стон глушит глубокий поцелуй. Макс втрахивает ее в столешницу, опираясь руками по обе стороны от девушки, пока Аня обвивает Макса руками за шею, а ногами за поясницу, подталкивая, когда нужно было ускориться, и притормаживая, когда темп надо снизить.

Макс держится, пока тело Ани не пронзает судорогой. Он выходит из нее, и собирается догнаться дрочкой, но Власова откидывает его руки, и сама начинает быстро надрачивать ему. Макс кончает спустя пару минут. Капли спермы попадают на голые бедра девушки, которые она просто вытирает рукой.

— Ты когда в свой Питер? — У Макса даже голос сел.

— Ночью… Завтра… — Мышка отдышаться не может, давно ее так не ебали.

— Значит, завтра продолжим, — Макс берет ее кудряшки в кулак и целует, после чего идёт обратно в комнату, а Аня сползает со стола, протирает ноги салфетками, попровляет платье и опрокидывает в себя вино из стакана.

Всё-таки платье было отличной покупкой.


End file.
